Meeting the boy who lived
by KiraStorm
Summary: We all know Harry's POV of when he met Bill and Charlie


**Meeting The Boy Who lived**

He couldn't wait to get home. Sure, he spent the last few years living in Egypt. But no matter how many years pass his parents' home would always be his home.

As he waited in line to get a portkey, he wondered what his brothers and sister had been up to since last summer.

He hoped they had a nice boring year at Hogwarts, but his hopes weren't high. With Fred and George making it their life goal to cause as much chaos as possible. To Ron and his rule breaking to Ginny being taken to the Chamber of Secrets in the school and left to rot. And well, you never needed to worry about Perc. Unless you wanted to avoid him that is.

But sadly, since Ron started school the Weasley's luck had taken a turn to nightmarish and blessed at the same time.

As he pondered the lives of his younger siblings, the line for portkey kept moving till it was his turn. He grasped an old snapped wooden spoon with three others and soon was being pulled along. With wind whipping around him, the world was a blur. But it all stopped. With all his years of using portkeys, he managed to land solidly on his feet.

Looking around he knew he was home, they had landed in an empty alleyway just outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"OOIII! Hey, Bill over here!" He whipped around to see who had spoken. But he knew even as he turned around, who had spoken. There he was, Charlie stood just inside the entrance. Bill grimaced at the state of Charlie's clothes. His little brother had followed in his footsteps, by going and doing something extraordinarily dangerous. In his book dragons were the most dangerous thing next to curse breaking.

"Ready for the World Cup?" Charlie asked taking Bill's rucksack from him.

"You bet! The eight of us are going to have a wicked time!"

"Ten," Charlie corrected.

"Ten?"

Charlie filled Bill in, "Ron's best mates are coming with as well."

Bill rolled his shoulders, "So, we finally get to meet the famous Harry Potter, the four of them keep going on about."

"Five," Charlie corrected again.

"Percy doesn't count." Bill rebuffed.

"True but I was talking about mum," He rolled his eyes, "Since I have been home all she does is go on about Harry this or harry that. You would think he was her son and not us. She always comparing us to him. I mean even Percy is getting the blunt end of the rants."

That had him stopping his tracks, "Really? Perfect Percy?"

"Yeah, I know right. She's all 'Oh, he's so sweet and polite. He's always in need of a couple good filling meals'." Charlie mimicked in his mother's voice.

"Really? Has she got the adoption papers ready?" Bill joked, he heard the same thing all last summer during their visit.

" _Bill really you should let me trim your hair to a reasonable length," his mother pled as she flicked his ponytail._

" _Mum, no, I like my hair this way." He rolled his eyes at the old argument._

" _Harry lets me trim his hair. Keeps it out of his eyes." She pouted._

" _No, Mum."_

" _But-_

" _No!"_

" _Oi, Bill! What do you think of this pocket sneakoscope for Harry" Ron showed him the silver top as it begun to shriek._

" _Ah? Ron, those don't really work. There sold for souvenir to tourists." Bill commented as he dug into his soup while the twins grinned devilishly into their soups. He felt a crunch in his soup as he savored it. Looking down he saw beetles taking a swim in his soup._

" _With Harry on our team We'll win for sure this time." Fred commented_

" _As long as they don't cancel the matches again like last year," George looked over to where their baby sister sat._

 _As if feeling their eyes on her, Ginny looked up, "Don't look at me like that!" She snapped, "I didn't mean to do anything."_

" _Yeah, well just don't go writing in any books that talk back, will ya," Fred poked._

 _Ginny flushed but turned back to her book._

" _Mum, told me what happened last semester," Bill said wrapping her an arm around her shoulders. She looked up with tears flooding her eyes._

" _I didn't mean for any of that to happen!" She started to sob._

" _From what I hear we almost lost you, Gin."_

 _She nodded, "Harry and Ron figured out where I was being held. If Harry had been any later." She broke off with a shuddering sob._

" _He wasn't." Bill said rubbing her back, knowing that when he did get to meet the famous boy. The first thing he would do would be to thank the boy._

Chuckling, "I've heard my fair share about Harry Potter." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they seem to have Potter fever." Charlie chuckled.

"Lets get home, shall we," with that he spun on his heel and was gone.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Yes, a new Weasley tale! There will be more to come!**_

 _ **Be sure to check out Poems from Hogwarts. Be sure to leave a comment there and here as well!**_


End file.
